Brêves romances
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Sept mini-fics mettant en scène des couples divers et variés, dans des atmosphères diverses elles aussi. Beaucoup de OOC.


****

Brèves romances.

**Recueil.**

Base : Reborn.

Genre : Un peu de tout.

Couples : Idem, il y a un peu de tout.

Disclaimer : Pas à nous. Du moins, pas à notre connaissance.

Note : Ceci est un recueil de tout petits textes plus ou moins intéressants. Une sorte de chemin tracé pour représenter certains couples. Un essai, disons. La plupart des personnages sont complêtement OOC... Désolées

Les explications sur les différentes mini-fics sont en fin de page. On a essayé de traiter des couples qu'on ne traiterait pas d'habitude, sauf pour le dernier. Il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre, si on arrive à écrire d'autres mini-fictions comme ça (et si ça plaît, bien entendu)…

* * *

Ryohei embrassa doucement Kyouya avec une infinie tendresse. Le chef du comité de discipline se laissa faire. Il resserra sa prise contre le corps de son condisciple gardien.

Le soleil et le nuage n'allaient pas souvent de paire, et il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour les rassembler. A présent qu'il s'étaient trouvés, ils ne se lâcheraient plus. C'aurait été beaucoup trop dur de partir après cela.

Pour Ryohei, le brun était son calmant, celui qui l'empêchait de partir trop en vrille et de s'enflammer trop rapidement.

Kyouya aimait la compagnie de Ryohei parce qu'il s'agissait du seul être qui lui inspirait _ce genre_ de sentiments.

Ils étaient, comme qui dirait, _à l'extrême_ opposé. L'un chaud et brutal et l'autre distant et calme.

Ryohei avait en lui une gentillesse infinie, qui contrastait avec la violence de Kyouya. Jamais, au grand jamais on aurait cru qu'ils seraient ensemble un jour. Même se parler leur était un exercice difficile.

Puis, alors qu'Hibari voulut engager un combat avec le gardien du soleil afin de jauger, une bonne fois pour toutes, sa puissance d'herbivore, ils commencèrent à apprendre à se connaître. Sasagawa frère sut bientôt parer les coups et les renvoyer avec encore plus d'intensité.

Même s'il gagnait à chaque fois contre ce faible, le combat était trop amusant pour qu'Hibari laisse tomber.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quel moment ils avaient abandonné cette activité pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Personne ne savait pour eux deux. Ou si, par négligence, ils n'avaient pas été assez discrets, personne n'avait eu l'indélicatesse de s'immiscer entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas qu'un couple.

Un alliance tacite s'était créée entre ces deux là. Rien ne les séparerait. La froideur d'un décès ne les empêcherait pas de rester ensemble à jamais.

Mais de décès, pas de trace. Jusqu'à présent, aucune menace n'avait pointé le bout de sa faux. Tout était calme pour la famille Vongola.

Entre le nuage et le soleil, tout était paisible et le resterait. Ils pouvaient exister l'un avec l'autre et auraient même pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Leur rencontre avait été un plus, un bonus pour leurs vies. A présent qu'un certain destin avait décidé de les unir, pourquoi résister ?

Avec Kyouya et Ryohei, tout resterait calme.

Paisible.

_Hibari et Ryohei. Paisible._

* * *

La plus belle déclaration que l'on fit à Gokudera restera pour toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.

Ce n'était pourtant pas celle qui marqua tant de personnes, celle de Yamamoto, lui offrant un bouquet de roses rouges en lui jurant éternellement son amour.

Ce n'était pas celle de Hibari, sous la forme d'une sobre demande dans les haut-parleurs de l'école (il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour refuser).

Ce n'était pas non plus celle de Mukuro, lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'il avait renoncé au corps de Tsuna pour le sien, si attirant et si tentant.

Encore moins celle de Ryohei, brutale et violente mais qui eut le mérite de ne pas être faite en public, contrairement aux autres.

Non, la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Gokudera reçut se fit dans les vestiaires sportifs où, voyant son torse dénudé, Tsuna soupira :

-Ah, si j'étais seme…

_Gokudera et Tsuna. Déclaration._

* * *

« Gokudera est un tango. Le plus fougueux de tous. Rapide, sensuel, aguicheur, presque pornographe, presque vulgaire, dangereux, très, mais jamais, jamais au grand jamais traître.

Fidèle à lui-même, qu'à lui-même d'ailleurs, il danse, il vient, il va, il m'allume, repars, revient.

Il m'épuise.

Il se colle à moi, il me blesse, il se frotte, passe, doucement, très doucement ses mains contre moi, il ne me regarde pas, il danse, il est en transe.

Il m'embrasse ? Non, bien sur, il repart. Me tourne le dos. S'éloigne.

Il tourne autour des autres, jamais les mêmes, il me provoque, il me cherche, il me détruit, il me tue.

Il remue des hanches contre les autres hommes, il me montre qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Je suis en colère, sans jamais le montrer.

Puis il revient, il se rapproche, et il sait que j'ai envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Mais dés que je veux le saisir, il se meut loin. Puis il me prend dans ses doigts, me fait valser, me fait danser, me force à le suivre.

Il me montre sans arrêt que je ne peux rien faire pour le garder. Que lorsqu'il en aura marre, il s'arrêtera, comme ça. Il s'arrêtera. Il s'arrêtera. Il me jettera. Comme rien.

Là, il joue. Cela lui fait plaisir, il ne voit pas le mal. Je suis à lui après tout.

Il est tout contre moi, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être plus joints. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut me faire ressentir. Est-ce de la pitié pour mon être si faible ? Est-ce de la douceur, de l'amour fier, toujours impossible à faire ressentir. Est-ce que c'est cela ?

Non, je ne crois pas. De l'amour, je suis le seul à savoir ce que c'est…

Non, je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut rien, qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de moi.

C'est un tango qu'il danse, moi, je ne sais pas le danser, je n'ai pas été élevé comme cela, alors il me mène, il me mènera toujours, il avancera et je le suivrai. Comme un chien obéissant. Comme un animal fidèle.

On voit bien qu'il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, parce que moi aussi, il m'a eu. J'aurai pu être inaccessible, j'aurai pu ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et il ne l'aurait pas eu, un refus dans sa vie. Mais ça, j'en ai été incapable.

Il me possède, pour la vie, il me fait danser ce tango qui va me tuer. Je tourne, je tourne, je tourne.

Il rit, il me fait encore tourner. Tout tourne, ma tête tourne, mes pensées tournent, Goku tourne, et moi aussi, je ne fais que tourner, encore et encore, je m'enivre de tournis et de luxure, parce c'est ce qu'il m'offre, c'est ce que j'accepte.

C'est doux parfois, c'est languissant. Mais je n'aime pas cela. Je préfère souffrir, car c'est sa vraie nature. Elle m'emporte et elle me sème, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui il est, je suis comme nouveau né, comme neuf, je découvre, je le redécouvre. Et je tourne, et je tourne, et je danse comme lui et je danse contre lui, et je suis heureux de saigner, parce qu'il m'emporte, m'emporte, et me tue. Et je danse comme lui, et je danse contre lui. Et je suis heureux de l'aimer, parce qu'il m'emporte, m'emporte et me tue. »

_Gokudera. Goku no tango._

* * *

Le prince dormait. Ses petites jambes imberbes étaient repliées sur elles même en position chien de fusil. On entendait le grésillement de la télé devant laquelle il s'était assoupit. Il serrait dans ses bras le plaid brodé Varia qui lui avait servit à se couvrir.

Les yeux fermés, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grands pour lui (ils devaient appartenir à Squalo), il semblait inoffensif. Le canapé moelleux qui l'accueillait n'avait pas à se plaindre de son poids plume.

Squalo le vit. Il s'avança. Ils étaient seuls, le reste de la Varia étant allée se coucher tôt. L'épéiste savait que Belphégor était insomniaque mais il avait à présent une preuve que ce dernier savait dormir. Il suivit des yeux le glabre blanc de ses cuisses jusqu'à son cou si frêle. La Varia avait là un bel enfant.

Doucement, sans parler (car il était incapable de parler sans crier), il le prit dans ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'à son lit. Belphégor ne se réveilla pas.

Au moment de le border, il déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Le grognement de l'enfant lui parvint et il s'éclipsa pour le laisser dormir.

Le petit prince de la Varia sommeillait encore.

_Squalo et Belphégor. Sommeil._

* * *

Gamma avait toujours trouvé Genkishi étrange.

Avant même de faire partie des Millefiore, il trouvait que l'épéiste dégageait une atmosphère malsaine. Il y avait quelque chose que Gamma détestait chez Genkishi. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient qu'entre eux. Quelque chose que le blond ne sentait que lorsqu'il serrait l'autre homme dans ses bras. Que lorsque les deux mafieux se retrouvaient seuls. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable, quelque chose de rassurant dans les yeux de l'illusionniste. Ces yeux jaunes, impassibles mais profonds malgré tout. Ces yeux que le gardien de la foudre haïssait plus que tout, tout en ne pouvant pas en détacher les siens.

Gamma avait toujours aimé Genkishi.

Il l'avait aimé comme il n'aurait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre, comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne survivrait pas sans cet amour. Que les seuls moments où il vivait vraiment étaient ceux où le brun s'endormait contre lui. Ceux où il se laissait aller à ses côtés, s'autorisant parfois un sourire ou une larme. Pourtant, c'était le même homme qui les avait trahis. Le même homme qui avait obéit aveuglement à Byakuran. Le même homme qui avait conduit sa princesse à l'emprisonnement.

Genkishi avait toujours répugné Gamma parce qu'il était trop faible, trop influençable. Parce qu'il était mort sans qu'ils n'aient pu se revoir. Gamma avait toujours détesté Genkishi. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer.

_Gamma et Genkishi. Paradoxe._

* * *

Il aurait pu le tuer. C'aurait été tellement facile, de tuer un homme à terre, après l'avoir écrasé. Bien sur il aurait pu le tuer. Il n'aurait pas hésité en temps normal :Il l'aurait achevé en un coup, comme les autres. Ce n'est pas que l'autre lui faisait pitié. Aurait-il d'ailleurs pu attirer la pitié de quiconque, lui, avec son regard menaçant et insolent ? Ce n'était pas de la pitié, c'étais juste pour rire. Pour le jeu. Il l'amusait. Alors il avait décidé de le garder, rien que pour lui.

-Kyo-Chan…

Le visage de Rokudo Mukuro s'écrasa avec douceur sur le tatami du temple de Namimori, tandis que les mains du Kyo-Chan en question venaient ôter le long manteau noir de l'illusionniste. Leurs cheveux se mélangeaient lorsque ce dernier entendit la voie sensuelle du gardien du nuage lui murmurer un :

-Appelles moi encore par ce nom stupide et je te mords à mort…

-Essaies, Kyo-Chan.

La bouche de l'ex-président du comité de discipline trouva, sous une mèche de cheveux bleutés, la peau pâle du cou de l'autre et commença à la mordiller. Ses doigts glissant avec douceur auraient apportés du plaisir au plus calme des hommes. Plaisir dont son amant ne se privait pas.

Le gardien de la brume laissa échapper un rire : Hibari Kyouya étais tellement facile à manipuler. Un mois déjà que le jeu d'amour se déroulait entre les deux hommes, et Mukuro était toujours supérieur, agissant selon ses humeurs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeu soit si simple…

Une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos rappela la réalité à l'homme aux yeux vairons.

-C'est moi que tu appelles Kyo-Chan ? Murmura une voie mélodieuse à son oreille, dommage, Mukuro-Kun, te piéger toi même dans ta propre illusion, j'avoue que c'est plutôt bien trouvé…

L'interpellé retint un gémissement, ses hanches étaient sur le point de se briser suite aux assauts de son ennemi. Ennemi qui semblait apprécier le faire souffrir, ou le dominer. Pourquoi maintenant ? Dans ce domaine il menait la danse, depuis toujours ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Son corps, maintenu au sol ne pouvait se débattre, il n'avait même plus la force de créer une nouvelle illusion. Mais pourquoi était-il si faible ?

-Kufufufufu…

-Tu commences enfin à y prendre du plaisir ? Dans quelques temps tu ne demanderas plus que ça, comme Sho-Chan ou Gen-Kun.

Bien sur que non. Lui, devenir une marionnette comme Irie Shoishi ? Il riait simplement en sentant sa douleur s'atténuer.

-Mukuro-Kun ?

Le boss des Millefiore rouvris ses yeux, tenant entre ses bras serrés le corps sans vie de Leonardo Luppi.

_Mukuro, Hibari et Byakuran. Kyo-Chan._

* * *

« Cher Dino,

Je t'écris uniquement dans le but de savoir combien de temps mettra ma lettre pour arriver en Italie. Pas parce que je pense à toi et que tu me manques.

Sinon, tu retournes quand au Japon ? Je m'ennuie si je peut pas te kamikuros, c'est juste pour ça que je te pose la question.

Sawada Tsunayoshi est toujours en vie, il me semble. Enfin, je l'ai pas encore tué. Rokudo Mukuro, je suis pas sûr. Oh, apparemment il est bien en vie. Il est en train de prendre le corps de l'herbivore qui te sert de petit frère. Au sens propre du terme, j'espère que tu tenais pas trop à sa virginité. C'est ça que j'aime pas chez ce type, Mukuro, il essaie de me mettre dans son lit, puis après il va voir les autres. J'irais pas. Dans le lit de Rokudo Mukuro. Dans le tien à la rigueur mais pas dans celui d'un herbivore pervers. Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est parce qu'il y a plein de place sur la feuille, pas que je veuille te parler de ma vie.

Comment tu vas ? Si tu est retourné en Italie, c'était pour ton travail ou il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là bas ? Tu dois être populaire, parce que tu est beau. Enfin, si je demande c'est par formalité, en fait, je m'en fous. Tu retournes quand au Japon ? Non, en fait, ça aussi je m'en fous. Je m'inquiètes pas du tout pour toi. Tu peux aller crever en paix.

Hibari Kyouya. »

Le parrain Calvalone referma la lettre avec un sourire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kyouya.

_Dino et Hibari. Mon cher Maître._

* * *

**Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction** :

_Paisible _: Ce couple est assez aimé dans les fan arts. Personnellement, il ne m'intéressait pas jusqu'à ce que je me dise que c'est le seul pairing qui incluse un Hibari vraiment amoureux et attentionné. Il ne peut pas effrayer Ryohei, mais il peut le chasser. Pour choisir de rester près de lui il doit être vraiment mordu (Ouh, c'est mignon comme expression).

_Déclaration _: Je déteste, mais vraiment je vomi ce couple ! Je ne le trouve pas esthétique et puis Gokudera vénère trop Tsuna pour faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Mais enfin, je suis une grosse tordue qui aime les retournements de situation c'est pourquoi il FALAIT que je place un Tsuna-seme (d'ailleurs, je vais la ressortir plusieurs fois, cette idée, vous êtes prévenues).

_Goku no tango _: Cette mini-fic a été écrite sous l'influence de la musique de Toshihiko Sahashi (celui qui a fait les OST de Reborn, pour celles qui ne savent pas). Elle est vachement étrange (faut que j'arrête d'écouter de la musique lorsque j'écris, ça me réussit pas), mais je l'aime bien, inexplicablement. Je ne sais pas qui parle, ça peut pas être Yamamoto, je pense… Peut-être Hibari ? Mais j'aime pas trop le Hibari/Goku...

_Sommeil _: Celui-ci, je l'ai rêvé ! Perso, je le trouve assez chiant et un peu bancal mais c'est surtout que je maîtrise mal cette atmosphère (j'espère que c'est juste ça !)

_Paradoxe _: C'est Violette qui a écrit cette fiction, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je lui laisse la parole (mais c'est moi qui tape : je peux écrire ce que je veux, ahah) : «Merde, ah nan, écris pas merde ! Ok, bon, de toute manière, c'est pas grave ! Arrêteuh ! » Moi : « Lâches ces ciseaux, lâches ces ciseaux ! » Elle : « Une conclusion très joyeuse pour une fiction angst ! »

_Kyo-chan _: Une nouvelle œuvre de Violette. C'est de nouveau angst… « Promis, la suivante sera joyeuse ! »

_Mon cher Maître _: Ouh, ce titre est très tendancieux. C'est encore Violette qui l'a écrit et pour une fois, c'est pas de l'angst. « Oh ! C'est tout petit. Bon, j'espère que c'est bien quand même…J'ai rien a dire sur ce texte… Merci d'avoir lu ! (même la note est toute petite) »


End file.
